


Lesson Learned

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Gloves, Inadvisable Leaping Out of Windows, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ignis teaches Prompto a lesson about looking before he leaps.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/257666.html?thread=1445962626#cmt1445962626 in response to a request for choking porn with gloves on.

"Ha, you can't catch me!" Prompto cried, and threw himself out the window of their room at the inn.

He'd forgotten about the roof over the kitchen door directly beneath, but he was glad for it. He rolled and made a neat drop off the end, losing part of his shirt to the gutter but not breaking any bones like a straight drop might have done. _Go me,_ he thought, bouncing upright and giving himself a victorious fist-pump.

He didn't notice Ignis rising up from behind a particularly gnarly rosemary until those strong gloved hands were on him, shoving him back three stumbling steps until his back hit the wall.

"Do you think you can you fly?" Ignis asked. His tone was abstract, curious, the dispassion giving the words a cruel edge that went with the tense lines of his face.

Prompto opened his mouth to explain -- they'd just been rough-housing -- and one hand curled around his neck to shut him up. The leather on his skin was warm, herb-scented, and relentless. Prompto's hands flailed up to latch onto Ignis' wrist, but he simply leaned in and _lifted_ , scraping Prompto's back against the stone. Forced up onto his toes, Prompto fought for breath. Ignis cocked his head as if studying him.

"Are you so sure no one would miss you if you brained yourself on the flagstones?" Ignis asked, and now his other hand was taking advantage of the way Prompto was writhing to force its way into his trousers and palm his cock. Prompto squeaked. "Do you really plan on testing us like that?"

Prompto meant to shake his head, or hell, even wrench himself free, but instead found his hips shoving forward into that too-rough touch; who needed to breathe when he could have this? Ignis shifted, carefully correcting his grip, and then began jerking Prompto off. Prompto's eyes slid over the garden, which was hazing in and out like a dream. Apple trees blurred into the sky, the hum of bees was drowned out by his own heartbeat, and he was burning like a campfire, from his lungs on out. He saw sparks in front of his eyes like flashbulbs, and came just as Ignis' hand around his throat tightened.

It was the most fucking transcendental orgasm of his life, like being blown to pieces of light and scattering all over the universe, and he gulped in air like he'd been born again. Maybe he had. He was weak as a baby, at any rate; without Ignis holding him up (with his arm across his chest, now) he'd have toppled right over to the flagstones and died happy.

"You're purring," Ignis said, and pulled his hand out of Prompto's trousers gingerly.

Prompto kind of wanted to thank him, but he didn't have any words right now, so he just pulled Ignis' hand to his mouth and carefully, slowly, licked each black leather-clad finger clean. He watched that cool expression flicker away, replaced with a hungry impatience, and licked up over the palm to slide his tongue suggestively between two fingers.

He planned on taking Ignis' breath away, in many ways, starting now. Kind of like revenge, but better.


End file.
